Enter Team JANN (JANN series)
by Raz3rbat
Summary: Johnny Swift has an exciting life ahead of him, he's going to Beacon with his two sisters, Yang and Ruby. Meeting some new faces and becoming the leader of team JANN, he finds himself wrapped up in a story that will change everyone's lives forever.
1. Welcome to Beacon

**Author** **Note: This story will change a lot of RWBY canon, mostly to fit the new characters, this will not technically be an AU but it will change significant elements of the story. All reviews are appreciated, thank you. Razer out.**

The airship taking them to Beacon was crowded with people. Johnny wasn't the biggest fan of crowds but with Ruby and Yang alongside the ride shouldn't be too terrible. Then he heard a familiar voice, "I can't believe my baby sister's coming to Beacon with me, this is going to be the best day ever!" it was Yang, grappling Ruby in a hug that could not be comfortable, "Yang, pleash shtop," she squeaked out in anguish. Johnny got up and walked over, seeing what he could do in this situation, "you know, it should be difficult to forget that your little sister got moved ahead two years and is coming to Beacon with you, and you should probably let Ruby go before she passes out," he stated, as if it wasn't obvious enough already, "sometimes people need their space going somewhere new," satisfied when Yang finally let her sister go, he turned to sit down when he heard something.

It was a guitar, someone strumming a song only he seemed to know. Johnny figured now would be a good time to make acquaintances with new people, having some new friends other than family would certainly help him get through the time he was going to spend here, "_sometimes life likes to throw you a bone, best take it,"_ he thought as he walked up to the boy and sat down beside him, "so, you ready for Beacon?" Johnny asked, attempting, not very well, to break the ice. "Yeah, I hope it's as good a school as everyone says it is though, I came a long way to come here and I'd hate to see a good trip squandered," he put bluntly, another question came out of Johnny's mouth, almost too quickly, "long distance eh? Where do you come from?" the next answer came with a bit more mystery, "Atlas, my parents were surprisingly supportive of me going so far away, they told that if I ever needed a break, their doors were always open. Although I came here with someone else, one Weiss Schnee, she came off like she was coming here to run away from her parents." "_Wow okay, that's weird, I thought all the kids here would be from Vale, or at farthest Mistral. Atlas is a long ways away, and with a better school to boot, I can almost guarantee it,"_ Johnny thought, almost saying it aloud. Then he asked another question, "why not go to Atlas Academy, it would be much closer and probably far cheaper without the travel?" his response came quick, signifying he didn't really want to talk anymore, "I think Atlas Academy looks way too formal for me. My name's Nathan Darkford, no hard feelings but the only thing I want to hear next is your name, we will have time to converse later," Johnny gave him what he wanted, his name, then peace, "Johnny Swift, I'll see you later." He walked away after that returning to Yang and Ruby, he found them right as they were about to be vomited on by a boy with motion sickness.

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby yelped as the boy looked worse by the second. Johnny grabbed a trash bag out of his backpack and rushed over to the group giving the bag to the poor kid, "use this instead of my sister, please." This was going to be an interesting time at Beacon, and he knew the days could only get better from here. The airship finally stopped as the doors opened, and the blond kid threw the garbage bag away after they got off. Johnny decided to see what the place around the buildings looked like and just wanted to lie down in the grass for a bit to take in the surroundings.

Every one departed and Johnny looked for a place to sit when a familiar face came up to him, "shouldn't we be going to the main hall for opening ceremonies?" Nathan asked, curious to see why he would choose to be late for the first event at Beacon. "I wanted to relax a bit first, I've been a little jit-" he was cut off mid sentence by an explosion and someone screaming, "UNBELIEVABLE! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Then a familiar voice, "I'm really, really sorry." and Johnny got up to rush over just in time to hear the other voice insult her, "ugh, you complete dolt! What are you-" and she was cut off, "hey, what happened here?" Johnny asked in his usual deep voice. The white haired girl started explaining the situation when she finally saw him, he was not staff, and she looked like she was going to stop explaining because of it. "Keep going, just because I'm a student doesn't mean I can't handle problems, there's a reason I'm at this academy," Johnny was seriously questioning the white-haired girl's reasons for laying into Ruby. "So, from what I hear, Ruby tripped and fell on your stuff, so you picked up a case, opened it, started waving a cracked bottle of dust around, she sneezed and blew it up, so you started berating her over an accident? Buzz off, leave my sister alone." Johnny started berating her now, "if you want to find an excuse to be rude to people I suggest finding a better one than an accident, you bloody princess!" The white-haired girl was about to open her mouth again when someone cut in, "it's heiress, actually," the white-haired girl looked proud of herself, receiving some recognition from someone she had never met, "she's Weiss Schnee, next in line to take charge of the Schnee Dust Company," and Johnny recognized the name, "so you're the girl Nathan was talking about on the airship, I would expect nothing less from someone from a family of such prowess, arrogant, rude, and just not fun to talk to," the look in her eyes said he just touched somewhere he shouldn't have gone and Weiss looked like she was about to cry, but she just huffed and walked away before he could apologize. "That went over well," Nathan walked up behind them and spoke with a sarcastic tone, "looks like you two are just the greatest at making friends," Johnny just stood there, and then chuckled a bit. "So Nathan, this is my sister, Ruby," Johnny spouted, trying to change the subject, then the blond kid from the airship came up behind them.

"Look, all I'm saying is, motion sickness is a more common problem than people let on," the blond kid stated. Johnny was getting a little annoyed by no one introducing themselves properly so he interjected with a phrase he usually liked to use when strangers were annoying him, "so, this is nice and all, but I have no idea who you are, so why don't we introduce ourselves?" and Ruby perked up a bit, "I'll go first! I'm Ruby Rose, who's next?" Nathan decided to speak up, "Nathan Darkwood, pleasure to properly introduce myself," Johnny took his stab, "Johnny Swift, Ruby's adopted older brother, and currently best friend she has at this school," and lastly the blondie, "the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it-" Johnny and Ruby interjected at the same time, "do they really?" and Jaune got flustered and responded, "they will! I mean, I hope they will, my mom always says that- uhh nevermind," and Ruby chuckled. Ruby decided to start showing off weapons as she pulled out her scythe, "I got this thing," she stated with her scythe firmly planted in the ground, fear instantly seemed to enter Jaune's eyes as he back away and shouted, "Woah! Is that a scythe?" "It's also a customizable, high impact, sniper-rifle," Jaune looked confused, "a what?" "It's also a gun," Ruby replied, deciding to put it away for now, Jaune pulled out a sword from the metal sheath, "I've got this sword, and a shield too," he said as the sheath expanded to reveal the shield, "the shield contracts so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away," he sheathed his sword and put both back on his hip, "what do you guys have," he asked, with a tinge of fear in his eyes. Johnny pulled a massive sharpened metal slab looking sword off his back and held it in front of him, "this is my broadsword, it also has the ability to turn into a gun," he stated as he pressed a button that seemed to cause the blade to turn over itself, transforming into a double barreled shotgun, Nathan chimed in finally, "those weapons seem far to bulky for quick movements on the battlefield, I prefer to stick to, smaller, weapons," revealing a powerful looking pistol in his left hand and a dagger in his right. Then a thought came to Johnny's mind, "we should get back to the main lobby, the opening ceremony starts in a few minutes," and with that, they turned around and left for the main entrance.


	2. Announcements and Initiation

The lobby was crowded with people, and there was very little room to speak when Yang shouted, "hey Ruby, Johnny, I saved you guys some spots!" and Ruby shouted back, "we'll be right there!" and turned back to the others, "hey, we should get moving, talk to you later," and the two walked off leaving Jaune and Nathan behind as Jaune whined, "where could I find another nice, quirky girl to talk to," and Nathan decided to be a little less defeated and walked away.

"How are things going guys?" Yang asked as Ruby and Johnny walked up through the crowd and Ruby shot back quick, surprising her older sister, "you mean since you left me and I exploded!?" to which Yang responded with a hint of disappointment, "wow, meltdown already?" when Johnny chimed in, "no she blew a whole in the walkway to the main entrance, some oblivious rich kid started waving a cracked dust container around and Ruby sneezed, setting the dust off and nearly blowing the two off the cliff," and at that moment Weiss decided it was a good time to walk up and start screaming, "YOU! You're lucky we aren't dead!" and this caused Ruby to jump into her sister's arms as Johnny growled, "what the hell do you want, you brat," and Wiess almost died on the spot from the hostility emanating from the boy, but she kept her composure and just shot back, "What is wrong with you, you asshole? I get mad at your sister and you decide to personally attack me? Do you have some explanation for this kind of behaviour?" "well I did but you didn't stick around long enough for me to apologize. Now, I'm sorry I insulted you by bringing up your family, I'm just a bit overprotective of Ruby for personal reasons I will not talk about to you or anyone other than close family," Johnny's mood softened when he got a chance to explain himself, "now can you just leave us be, I think my interactions with you are probably gonna be just as bad as last time," and with that Weiss walked off, leaving the three to themselves. "Thanks for that," Ruby said, with a kind of apologetic tone, something she only ever really used when she ended up dragging other people into her business, "it was no problem, I kind of felt bad when she walked off in the courtyard looking like she was going to burst into tears anyway, I needed to get that off my chest," Johnny responded, thinking, "_this chick could be a problem, but she seems like the kind of person who sticks to her word, if she has any positive qualities, that would be one," _and someone walked up to the microphone and started speaking, "I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and after that you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of innocent people. But all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time here at Beacon will prove otherwise. It is up to you to take the first step," and he walked off the stage when a woman walks up to the microphone, "you will sleep in the ballroom tonight, initiation begins tomorrow," and everyone filed out of the atrium.

In the ballroom everyone was changing and getting ready to sleep. Johnny was up talking to Nathan, and spotted Ruby and Yang going to talk to a black haired girl with a bow on her head, or more specifically, Yang going to talk to her and dragging Ruby along and Johnny decided to get up when Nathan asked, "what's so interesting?" "oh, my sisters are going to talk to some girl reading in the back and I want to see how this turns out," Johnny responded before starting off in the girl's direction, Nathan got up, sighed, and followed him. The two boys arrived just in time to catch the sisters fighting as another person walked up, "hey! Some people are trying to sleep here," she said as the sisters stopped fighting and Yang sees Weiss standing in her nightgown, "Oh not you again!" they both shout when Ruby walks in between them and states, "sshh, she's right, people are trying to sleep," then Weiss and Ruby start arguing about whose side they are really on. Johnny turns to the girl with black hair who has now put down her book, accepting that she wasn't going to get any light reading done tonight, "so, I'm Johnny, and this is Nathan, who might you be?"

"Blake, so Johnny, do you know these people?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Ruby and Yang are my sisters, and the white-haired girl is Weiss, someone who I already dislike, and sadly, doesn't seem to want to resolve anything."

"Well that is certainly a problem, you should go, the lights are going to go out soon."

"I know, see you around, Blake," with that Johnny and Nathan walk back to their sleeping bags and tried to get some sleep, coming much easier with Nathan than Johnny.

"Hey, get up, things are getting started soon," a distant voice called out to Johnny, and he rose up, with a look of pain on his face and lack of sleep being apparent. "Sorry, I had a nightmare, couldn't get much sleep last night," Johnny mumbled groggily, but Nathan somehow understood, "I noticed, but that is no excuse to avoid being up a bit early," the two got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. In the bathroom, some orange-haired girl was seeming to annoy another boy dressed in a full green get-up. The two finished brushing their teeth and went to get breakfast, the pancakes were gone but no one would say no to bacon and eggs. Johnny stacked the eggs and bacon into a sandwich with toast and cheese while Nathan preferred to eat with a fork and knife. The two finished and went to the locker room to pick up their weapons and gear, then left the building to reach the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest.

The two reached the cliff and were prompted to stand on two pads that seemed to be bouncy when stood upon. Everyone else arrived after them and lined up on the pads, as the headmaster, Ozpin walked over to them. Johnny looked at Nathan and mouthed, "Oh shit," when he realized what was going to happen. The pads were spring loaded and they would be launched into the forest below, it was one hell of a way to start initiation and most didn't seem to be prepared for it. "You have trained to become warriors, and today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well, allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates, today," the teacher and the headmaster explained, given a swift response of confused noises, the loudest of which being Ruby, the teacher and headmaster continued, "these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is best you are partnered with someone with whom you can work well, that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," and people made incoherent noises of shock, more confusion, and a little bit of anger before they continued again, "after you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, there you will find a temple with several relics, you and your partner are to grab one and make your way back to the top of the cliff, there will be opposition, destroy everything in your way or you will die," Ozpin finally finished, leaving the students to get ready to go. Johnny and Nathan were the first in line to be launched, and then Johnny blasted off, straightening himself like an arrow and diving headfirst into the forest, Nathan was launched next, and hit the forest bouncing off several branches before landing on the ground, "_I should find Johnny,"_ was his first thought of many as he started walking.


	3. In and Out

Johnny landed in the forest and started strolling through the forest in the vague direction of the clearing he saw on the way down. Looking up he watched all of the other students being launched and laughed to himself, wondering how the others were going to land. "_This place is stunning, I'm definitely bringing someone here if I go out with them,"_ Johnny thought, smiling to himself. Walking through the trees and finding a smaller clearing he saw someone fighting grimm creatures, smashing them over the head with her staff. A Beowolf started creeping up behind her and raised its claws without her noticing when Johnny jumped into action, shoving the girl out of the way when the claws came down. The claws threatened to slice him in half, and they did, but Johnny was still standing and pulled his sword out, slicing the Beowolf in half. His body then reformed, confusing the girl he saved, "um, what the hell just happened?" and Johnny looked over at the girl, "that was my semblance, guess we're partners now. What's your name?" the girl stood up and brushed herself off, "I'm Alice, what about you?" "Johnny, you ready to get going, I think I might know where the temple is," and Alice put her weapon away, "yeah, let's get going."

Nathan kept his head high and weapons ready for combat, the headmaster mentioned they could die for a reason. He was ready for any type of combat scenario when he heard steps in the forest, Nathan jumped into the bush and waited for something to come out when a faunus stepped out of the forest. She stopped in the spot he was at and stared right at where he was hiding, sighing and stating, "relax, and get out here, we need to get to the temple fast or things are going to get more dangerous," Nathan stepped out of the bushes, "I guess you're right, the less risk, the better," and they started moving out, in the direction the woman pointed in. During the travel, Nathan couldn't help but stare, his parents told him he would meet different people here, but this was strange to his perception, the woman had dog ears! He remembered one of his personal moral standards, never treat someone different based on appearances, she seemed like a strong person, like she wouldn't take anything from anyone, his thoughts were interrupted when the woman spoke, "what are you staring for? Got a problem?" and Nathan nearly jumped at the venom in her voice, quickly spouting back, "No! I-I-I've just never met a faunus before, it was a bit strange to me. Not that you're strange! Just that I've never seen someone with dog ears," and the woman's expression softened, "oh, sorry to scare you, I'm Natalie, I'm just used to the discrimination from anyone else, I thought you would be no different, what would your name be?" and Nathan finally relaxed a bit, "Nathan Darkford," and they just kept walking to wherever the temple was.

The temple was ruined with rubble everywhere, the only things properly standing were pillars holding what seemed to be chess pieces. Johnny and Alice walked up to the pillars and Johnny asked, "so, why don't we just make this simple and grab a white bishop, I have someone I want to wait for," and Alice walked over and picked one up, "you mean like this? Sure, I don't have a problem with it. Who are you waiting for?" and Johnny sat down on the steps to the pillars, "a dude named Nathan, should be here in a few minutes if I know him well enough. I wanted to make sure we were on the same team, people you can easily trust are hard to come by, you know?" and Alice walked over to sit beside Johnny on the steps, and they waited there for a few minutes when footsteps were heard. Nathan and Natalie walked out of the forest and looked at the two sitting on the steps when Nathan greeted Johnny, "hey! How did you get here before us?" and Johnny stood up, replying, "I got a good look at my surroundings in the air, besides that, I think I know how full teams are formed. It may be just a theory but it would make sense that if we grabbed the same chess piece, we would be placed on the same team with our partners, right? Alice and I grabbed one of the white bishops, see you on the cliff," Johnny then went over to Alice, said something to her, and they walked off towards the cliff face to start scaling it. "So white bishop it is then?" asked Natalie, who had listened to the whole conversation, "yeah, you ready for the climb of our lives?"and Natalie deadpanned, "no, I've never seen a cliff that large before," the two walked up to the pillars, grabbed the other white bishop, and started for the cliff as well.

The cliff and forest were separated by a large temple like area, it would make one hell of an arena but the two pairs weren't being pursued by anything. They were the first two pairs to reach the temple and grab relics, leaving the other students to fend for themselves in any later battles. Johnny and Alice reached the cliff face first, and Johnny turned to Alice, already prepared, "I have a way to get all of us up to the top quick, we should wait for Nathan and his partner," and Alice just nodded and they waited. Nathan and Natalie arrived a few seconds later when Johnny started on his plan, it was extremely simple, "I can use my semblance to carry all of us up there easily, I can turn into a cloud of glass with the ability to pick up people and bring them to any speed I'm travelling at, so I was thinking to just carry all of us up. Sound good?" and everyone just nodded. Johnny started breaking apart and transforming into said cloud of glass, floating up and back to give space and pick up speed. He rushed at the others, picked them up, and flew up the cliff at insane speed. When they reached the top they caught Ozpin and Glynda completely off guard at how fast they completed the initiation. The two pairs were then told to go wait in the auditorium for the other teams to finish.

**Johnny Swift's Semblance: Glass Body**

**At any point Johnny can turn his body into glass. This allows him to split apart to extend his reach or dodge attacks. The semblance also gives him an ability similar to Ruby's where he can turn into a cloud of shattered glass and move at incredible speeds. The ability needs to be consciously used though so stealth attacks are his worst nightmare.**


	4. Teams to Dorms, Ready for Tomorrow

The auditorium slowly filled up with students and teachers alike. The last few people to arrive were Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune and some other people Johnny didn't know, although one of the unknowns was recognized immediately as Phyrra Nikos, whom alice refused to look at for some reason. Ozpin started speaking as soon as everyone was seated, "today, we welcome new students from near and far to Beacon, everyone now has a partner and is prepared for the four years ahead of them. Now I know that teams are on the mind of everyone at this time so let me clear the air, your teams for the next four years are determined by the corresponding chess pieces you picked up in the temple. Now, the first people to make it back to the cliff with corresponding pieces. Johnny Swift, Alice Nikos, Nathan Darkford, and Natalie Durral please come up," and the four stood, Alice for more uncomfortable than the others, and walked up to the stage, "this will be your team for the next four years, Team January, otherwise known as Team JANN, lead by, Johnny Swift," and the four then returned to their seats, Ozpin continued listing of teams, team names, and leaders, the only ones of interest to Johnny was team CRDL which put a look of stress on Natalie's face, team JNPR because of Jaune being the leader and Alice's look of slight defeat on her face when Phyrra walked up on stage, and team RWBY as both of his sisters were on it and both the other girls he met yesterday. When all was said and done they left the auditorium and were sent a message on their scrolls notifying them of where certain necessities are, like their dormitory, the food court, and the washrooms. The team decided to head for their dorms first, to get things ready for their time in Beacon.

The dorm looked like a really fancy hotel room with four beds, bookshelves surrounding the room, and a desk in the center back by the window. Alice immediately sat down on a bed and sighed, Johnny sat down beside her and asked her, "what's wrong?" and Alice looked at him with a bit of a shock, "you knew? Well, it's kind of personal and I don't really want to talk about it too much," and Johnny just nodded and responded, '' Well I don't want to pry, but I'm already worried about you, and it's the first day, if you want to talk about it, I'll always be open, and I can keep your secrets if you need me to," Alice laid back and waved him off, "I'll tell you about it later, right now, I need sleep," and Johnny got up, walking over to his own bed and unpacking some of his stuff to get ready for tomorrow. The bed was comfy, and he was all set to let himself fall into slumber, but the other two members of his team were awake, and Johnny leaned over to them, "hey, can you just grab the stuff you'll need for tonight and tomorrow? We're probably going to need to get some sleep, we can get fully set up tomorrow after morning classes, promise," the two nodded in agreement, pulled out necessary items and got into their beds, Johnny shut off the light and went to his bed to sleep, his dreams still plagued by nightmares.


	5. Class part 1

Alice looked over Johnny with a worried expression on her face, the boy looked like he was having the worst night of his life when he opened his eyes. She blushed a bit and looked away when Johnny sat up, "morning Alice, you worried or something?" Alice looked at him and nodded, "you looked like you were having an awful dream, I was worried you weren't getting enough sleep," "I've had worse, but I still get enough sleep to function well throughout the day, so don't worry about it," he got up and looked over at the other two teamates, they were sleeping peacefully, Johnny walked in between the beds and motioned Alice over, "this is going to be fun," johnny stated, a wry grin on his face.

Nathan woke up and brought his dagger to someone's face, his vision cleared a bit and he realised it was Johnny, he put the dagger away and glared, "why did you wake me up, I was having a good dream," "you need to get dressed, we have classes soon man, and we wanted to get breakfast first," looking around, he noticed that the rest of his team was already awake and ready, wearing the uniform given at the school. Nathan reluctantly got out of bed and stretched a bit, stepping into a closet they hadn't noticed before and changed. Stepping out of the small space, Johnny lead them all out of the room and to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria had very few people in it, the team just figured the other students were going to need to get used to the schedule quick, but they didn't complain about there actually being pancakes today. JANN picked up trays, grabbed food, found a table, and sat down to eat, Johnny struck up a conversation first, "Alice, I know you don't want to talk about it, but as your team leader, I want to know what was making you uncomfortable last night in the auditorium, you seemed to have an aversion to one of the girls onstage, and the mention of your last name obviously triggered something, so what's wrong?" Alice looked over and sighed, "I should have figured this wouldn't be let go. Well, I was uncomfortable because I'm Pyrrha's sister, you know, the redhead with the tiara? I get uncomfortable around her because I always felt inferior when she was around, always second place, in everything that had to do with academics or fighting, people only knew me because they thought I looked a bit cuter, but even then, my sister was always declared the 'hottest Nikos sibling' and I figured if I could get into beacon, become a huntress, I could finally dispel some of the feelings of inferiority and weakness, I'm personally glad I didn't end up on her team in all honesty," Johnny nodded, swallowed a bit of the bacon and egg sandwich he took a bite of while she was talking and responded, "okay, thank you for telling me, just try not to focus too much on your sister and lets have some fun while we're here alright?" Alice nodded. They finished their breakfast and headed to their class, Grimm studies, with professor port.

The class was just starting when a group of people burst into the classroom, the professor greeted them, "RWBY, JNPR, glad you could join us, now, let's get started," and the man descended into a long story from his past, seemingly out of nowhere. Johnny tried to pay attention, but he was so bored by the story his mind switched rails on its own, leaving him trapped in the experiences of his past, Alice looked over, wrote something down and passed it to him, it was a note, "Are you doing okay? You look worried," Johnny turned and smiled at Alice, mouthing, "later," at her, the girl took the message, and continues to pay attention to the front. The professor finally ended his story and stated something about huntsman and huntresses, but Johnny only caught the question at the end, "which one of you feels to be the embodiment of these characteristics?" and Johnny was about to raise his hand when Weiss's shot up first, practically shouting, "I do sir!" as professor looked at her and told her to go get her combat gear on, Johnny knew a show was about to begin.

**AN: Sorry I uploaded so late, I had stuff to do today. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**


	6. Class part 2

Standing in the middle of the floor was Weiss Schnee, ready for a fight. The professor had a cage on the side of the room and was holding an axe to cut it open, red eyes were visible. Weiss' team started cheering her on, "Go Weiss!" "Fight Well!" "Yeah! Represent Team RWBY!" and Weiss turned to her leader with a cold stare, "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Ruby hung her head a bit, "oh, um sorry," the professor cut in, "alright, let the match, begin!" as he cut open the cage and a boartusk rushed out straight at her, she dodged to the side and slashed it, but the hit did no damage. The creature turned around and rushed back, Weiss dashed toward it to get a stab in, but it only resulted in her blade getting stuck between its horns, Ruby cheered Weiss again, "come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" the comment distracted her just long enough for the boartusk to knock the blade out of Weiss' hands, launching it across the room towards the seats. The creature didn't waste time in moving again to strike the girl when she was down, but Weiss dodged left and ran to her weapon, picking it up and preparing to defend herself when Ruby chimed in again, "Weiss, go for its belly, there's no armour under the-" "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss snapped back, readying herself for another rush, as the creature rolled itself into a ball and dashed again, she made two glyphs, one in front to block it, and one behind and above to launch from for an attack. The creature rolled into the glyph and fell, revealing its stomach, and Weiss leaped onto her glyph, and propelled herself forward, stabbing the creature in the stomach, killing it. The professor congratulated Weiss for winning her battle and dismissed the class, Nathan looked at the clock, somehow, the class had taken all day, but there were more important issues to be worrying about, the apparent dislike of her leader from Weiss worried him a bit, distrust tended to lead to downfall, and fall was the last thing he wanted to see them do.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Nathan caught Weiss staring at the sunset, walking up beside her, he leaned up on the railing, asking Weiss, "so, you doing ok?" Weiss stared at him incredulously, "of course I am, I'm just a bit frustrated," "well, what do you think of your leader?" "she's incompetent as a leader! She didn't even earn her position, I was more deserving!" "I can see your point, but it has only been a day, it takes longer than one day to be able to properly form an opinion on someone, and besides, she probably just wants your approval more than anything, even if she's trying a bit too hard for it," "you really think so, as a leader, she would want my approval?" "yeah, you don't think she's been trying to be nothing but nice for no reason, although maybe we should stop talking about it, I don't want you to start stabbing me or something like that," "your probably right, so your from Atlas too?" "yeah, I thought the place was a bit too formal, I'll miss my mates though," "I wish I had people who'd miss me, my parents probably couldn't give less of a damn about me," "that sounds rough, I should go make sure Johnny doesn't start tearing the place down to find me, if you need someone to talk to, come find me, I'll almost always be open," "wait, can I get your number? I kind of like the idea of someone sane to talk to," "sure, just promise me you'll give Ruby a chance okay?" "alright, but if she proves you wrong, you get to deal with her brother when I start complaining," "sounds fair, see you later," they exchanged numbers and left for their dorms.

Arriving at the dorm and opening the door, Nathan was instantly hit with questions, "where were you?" "are you okay?" "what happened?" and Nathan was a bit taken aback, trying to calm everyone down, "I was just talking to someone out on the balcony, I'm fine," and everyone returned to what they were doing, which mostly consisted of getting the room ready for the next four years.

**AN: Sorry about missing a week, I was on vacation with family, I couldn't exactly upload a chapter while I was gone so, here is one now. I wonder what shipping wars would be like for this story, ships will be sailed by the end, and some will sink before even leaving harbour, or maybe right after setting sail, like Arkos, I'm not sorry.**


	7. The Cutoff, Meeting Velvet

It had been a few days since the teams started their time in Beacon and people finally adjusted to the schedule enough that teams RWBY, JNPR, and JANN could actually catch breakfast together rather than just JANN grabbing breakfast alone. Weiss and Nathan were caught up in a conversation that Johnny wasn't really listening to, Alice was eating peacefully and occasionally responding to Pyrrha's inquiries, Natalie was sharing some words with Blake, and Johnny was talking to Ruby and Yang, he was worrying about the condition of their weapons for the upcoming sparring class that day, they discovered that the classes seemed to be on a rotation schedule. One day would be Grimm studies, the next would be history, and so on, Johnny wasn't complaining, it meant that whatever future homework they have, they would have a few days to do it until the next class. A loud thud is heard across the cafeteria, all three teams look over to see Jaune on the floor, apparently tripped by Cardin, as luck would have it, none of his food spilled on the floor so he could just pick it up and walked over to the table. Pyrrha looked at him, worried, and asked, "Are you okay?" Jaune put on a fake smile and gave just as fake a response, "I'm fine, see?" when Ruby chimed in, "well, you just seemed a little, not okay," as looked over at Cardin, "oh, come on, it's fine, he isn't that bad, it's just messing around, you know, practical jokes," Pyrrha took the words out of Johnny's mouth, "he's a bully, Jaune," Jaune looked at her and conceded, "okay, but he isn't just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone," everyone looks over to find Cardin pulling on a faunus girl's ear while laughing, and Natalie stands up and starts walking over when Johnny gets up and puts a hand on her shoulder, without turning around, Natalie growls, "don't try and stop me, I'm not going to sit and watch this happen," Johnny stepped up beside her and looked at Cardin, responding to Natalie's vague threat with equal determination, "I know, but I'm not stopping you, I'm going with you, bullies are the last thing I need on my mind right now," Natalie looked over and nodded, Johnny told them all about his nightmares and told them about his past haunting him, not talking about specific events lest he break down, he needed to be strong for his team. Stepping up to Cardin, Natalie grabbed his shoulder, whipped him around and landed a fist right into his nose, quite possibly breaking it and leaving him reeling on the floor, Natalie looked down and shouted at him, "this is what happens when you bully my friends asshole! If I ever catch you doing anything like this to anyone else, you won't be out of the infirmary for a month!" Cardin got up, whimpered a bit, and ran off before Natalie turned to the girl with bunny ears and sat down beside her, and started talking to her, "hey Velvet, doing okay?" "just a bit sore, thanks for that though," "it's no problem, I had a few reasons to do something about him, I guess I kind of just saw the scene and finally snapped, you usually don't sit alone though, where's your team?" "still getting ready, I wanted to find a spot for us to sit that wasn't taken, if I can't be helpful in combat, I'll be helpful in other ways," "don't kid yourself, you have the skills to hold up in a combat situation, but don't waste the opportunity your weapon gives you," "I know, one use weapon, have to restart the process of charging it when I use it, it's fine, they understand," Johnny decided to join in the conversation at that point, "hey, can I see your weapon for a sec? It's the camera, right?" Velvet looked at him with shock being the most notable expression, fear being a close second, Johnny reassured her, "I just want to see it, I've been designing interesting weapons for a few years now and I like figuring out how others work, I certainly wouldn't mind analyzing it a bit more to create a blueprint for something like repairs, but we don't really have that kind of time," "wait, designing weapons? Like what kind of weapons?" Velvet asked, seeming for more curious than her demeanor would suggest, but Johnny felt somewhat happy someone else actually understood his interests other than Ruby and Alice, "I've designed Excalibur, my broadsword that turns into a double-barreled shotgun, Ember Celica, Yang's explosive shotgun gauntlets, I helped design part of Crescent Rose, Ruby's scythe that turns into a sniper rifle, Platinum Death, my own power gauntlets to amplify my punching ability, and a prosthetic limb with an implanted rifle/shotgun, the design has yet to be tested though because I haven't yet encountered someone with a missing limb and needed to build it, and I blueprinted Nathan's Mustang and Sally, Natalie's Slice of Thunder, and Alice's Plastic Pain, in case they need any repairs during our time here at Beacon," Velvet just stared at him and took in all of the information, wondering just how this person managed to be as dedicated to weapon design as her teammate was to fashion, before responding, "wow, I didn't think I'd find someone else that's this savvy about a hobby," "weapon design isn't just a hobby, it's an art-form," "my teammate said the exact same thing about fashion design, you should meet her, I figure you two would have a lot in common," "really, I'm interested, but I think we may need to head back to our table, our team must be waiting," "alright, see you later guys," Velvet said as they left, the two heading back to their table to tell the rest about the aftermath of their confrontation with Cardin Winchester.

**AN: Almost forgot to update the chapter, sorry about that. I've been playing a bunch of games today, I think I spend too much time playing Blood and Duke Nukem though, I need to work on actually getting writing done. I'm going to cut off the bullying arc of volume 1 here with Natalie's threat to Cardin, no person in their right mind would want to be in the equivalent of a hospital for a month just to pick on people. I plan on ending this story specifically at the end of volume 1, don't worry though, it will be continued, I just want to release this in parts based on the volumes in RWBY. in other words, I want to release the story part based around volume 2 in a sequel down the road, so I can focus on other ideas. The Red an White Guitar will be updated soon, probably when I finish this, I seem to have trouble writing two stories at once. Raz3r out.**


	8. Spars part 1

Sparring class was taking place in a large amphitheater, like the huntsmen and huntresses were gladiators fighting each other to the death, but the rules of sparring were far more strict. When aura levels were depleted, the fight was over, that was the biggest rule, and the only one truly reinforced while in a match. The first match in the room was between Cardin and Jaune, and Jaune lost by a large margin, leaving room for Ms. Goodwitch to explain the rules with the example of the fight. Now everyone was waiting for the next fight to be announced and people were riled up, the next two names were called, Natalie Durral versus Ruby Rose. The two were in the arena in no time and staring each other down, Ruby pulled her scythe behind her back, positioning the barrel to launch herself forward towards Natalie, who decided to copy Ruby's style a bit, positioning a large battle axe behind her back, blade facing outwards ready to strike her opponent, when two sounds rang out, a sniper rifle blast, no doubt from Crescent Rose, and a massive explosion, coming from the bladed end of Slice of Thunder, the two flew forward, but Natalie was moving far faster than Ruby was, not giving the younger girl time to think before smashing her midsection with the blade of the axe, halfway depleting Ruby's aura instantly, and sending her flying into the wall, getting rid of the rest of the aura needed to end a fight, recognizing this, Natalie put her axe away but still flew forward, stopping right underneath where Ruby would land, and caught her, the shorter girl being knocked cleanly unconscious by the rapid change in acceleration, even if her aura lasted, she wouldn't be in any condition to keep fighting. Carrying the girl offstage, Goodwitch approached her and motioned towards Ruby, "we should get her to the infirmary," Natalie looked at her, then looked back to Ruby, "she'll wake up in about a minute, her heart rate is still fairly high," she told the teacher, before carrying Ruby up the bleachers and placing the girl in the seat beside her own, before sitting down herself.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open, and she understood immediately that she was not in the arena anymore, but sitting beside Natalie, her opponent. Looking up at her she asked, "What happened in the fight? I remember flying towards you, and then nothing," Natalie looked over apologetically and said, "I hit you too hard, sorry about that" "oh, it's fine, that's what you're supposed to do right?" "you're not supposed to hit them so hard that the shock of the change in movement knocks them unconscious though, that's what I'm sorry for, I didn't mean to do that to you," "Natalie, it's fine, I'm fine, the fight's over, and it's not like I was never gonna wake up or something," Ruby put an arm around Natalie, and spoke a bit softer, "I'd be more worried if I hit you in those conditions," and that was the way they stayed, at least until the next fighters were announced, "Johnny Swift versus Yang Xiao Long".

**Natalie's semblance: Heat detection**

**She can locate any heat signature around her, it's an incredibly simple semblance. It can come in handy paired with her faunus night vision.**

**AN: I feel like I'm slowly losing motivation to keep this story going, volume one of RWBY was always one of my least favourite volumes, things will be changed more and be a bit more exciting in the end of volume one, and volume two onwards, where the story will be changed far more drastically than the volume one story, the volume one story can't really be changed much and still be called volume one if I'm being honest. So, that is my reason for updating so late on a Saturday going on Sunday, hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	9. Spars part 2, Girl Advice

**AN: I'm a day late, I know, I'm procrastinating if I'm being honest. I want to get to the good parts like Nathan and Alice's semblances and the dance and the escape from Atlas and how Nathan affects that in volume 4, and Johnny's kind of obvious PTSD from events I would consider spoilers, but I have to set the stage first, and that's the most boring part about this. A couple more chapters though and things get more interesting, I plan on introducing some new characters, mainly being Team SLVR and their abilities and weapons, they are a personal creation with one character being mostly based off of the fan made trailers. Anyway, I'm rambling, so, a few more chapters of the boring stuff and I get to write the more interesting changes to the original stories, here's the chapter.**

Johnny walked on to the stage with a confident swagger and his grey combat hoodie with red lining, his muted red cargo pants contrasting to his sweater. His sleeves rolled up with gold bands on forearms and surprisingly enough, no sheath or sword, looking like he had no weapons whatsoever, much to the audience's shock. The only ones not surprised by his lack of armaments were his team, Ruby, and Yang. The boy swept his hair off to the side and kept it short enough to wear a helmet, the hood on his sweater was down, revealing a band around his neck, almost like a choker, but there was something more sinister about the gold bands around his arms and neck.

Yang stepped up to the stage with a smug grin on her face, her outfit didn't leave much to the imagination, always to Johnny's chagrin, he always thought his sister should wear a bit more, if for nothing else just to add some defense, even though they both had aura to guard them. She readied her gauntlets, Ember Celica, and put herself in a brawler stance, ready for whatever Johnny would throw at her, yelling over to him, "you think you're gonna beat me with only Platinum Death?" Johnny pressed a button on the band around his neck, forming a helmet around his head and gloves around his hands, bringing himself to a similar stance as Yang, while yelling back, "you think you're gonna beat _me_ with a weapon _I _designed?" Yang jumped at the shot at her lack of ability in weapon design and spouted back, "just cause you designed it doesn't mean I can't bring you down with it!" when Goodwitch cut in, "if both parties are ready, the fight begins… now!" and the two launched at each other, passed each other, and each landed behind the other, turning around and throwing fists at each other. Both their attacks landed on the others fist throwing a punch in the exact opposite direction, the two playing a simple game of attack rush until Johnny decided to break it by stopping and dodging to the left, Yang throwing a punch at his right and overextending, and Johnny lifting up his fist and bringing it down on the blonde, dropping her down to the floor, placing a large crack in it. Johnny jumped away, understanding Yang's ability to take a hit and throw it back twice as hard, as the girl got up, and rushed at Johnny, just the outcome he was expecting with Yang's short fuse. She forgot that she could launch herself with her gauntlets and just ran at him, giving Johnny the opportunity to trip her, dropping her face-first into the floor again, this time not letting Yang get up before jumping up and pummeling her even farther into the concrete than before. Johnny stopped after a solid minute of just flying fists into her back, and looked at their aura meters, Johnny's was at nearly full, and Yang's was half empty, only half empty, the fight was already over, any attempts at Johnny's resistance now would be futile under the wrath of Yang's semblance. The boy looked over at Yang, who was recovering, slowly but surely, and looked at Goodwitch, he stood there and called out, "I forfeit, the match was over when my rush didn't completely obliterate Yang's aura, I'd rather not go to the infirmary today, thanks," before walking off the stage, leaving Yang to stand there stewing, as she punched a massive hole into the floor, which professor Goodwitch promptly fixed, along with the rest of the floor, and shooed the blonde offstage, readying to call the next match out, Nathan Darkford vs. Blake Belladonna, but she didn't get the chance to as the bell rang for the end of class, the professor promising the match would go on next sparring match.

The dorm room was quieter than usual as nobody really had anything to talk about, when Johnny jumped out of bed and reached into his backpack, pulling out a bar with a light across it, placing it on the desk by the window, and plugging it in, grabbing four scroll looking controllers out of his back and turning to his team, asking them, "who wants to play some video games!" The rest of his team looked at him, Alice responding first, with a bit of a blush in her cheeks, "if you're doing it, I'll play to," Nathan responding next, "how childish, I like it, bring it on!" and Natalie responding last, "maybe later, I think I want to talk to someone." Johnny looked over with suspicion, before smiling and asking, "is it Ruby?" Natalie blushed a bit and responded quickly, "yeah, I think I like her. But I'm just going to admit it like that! I mean, I guess I have a crush on her. But that would be just weird to go over and say 'hey girl I literally only met bringing a blade to the chest of, I have a crush on you, can we go out for dinner?' that would never work, I mean, she's probably straight, she again, doesn't even know me that well, and I have no idea what she thinks about faunus people, I mean, there's too many factors to consider to just go up and talk to her about this," and Johnny cut off her rambling with some shock, "woah, woah, woah! Slow down a bit. Considering I've lived with her for fifteen years I can confirm a few things about her for you. First off, she thinks of faunus as like any other person, hell sometimes I think she treats them like somewhat better people than humans, so there's no need to worry about that, and second, even though I'm not really supposed to say this, considering she hasn't even told Yang or Tai yet, she's not really straight, she likes girls, as of yet I am the only person she's told of this, mostly because I was wondering why she was always so nervous around this girl in Signal Academy. You do need to get to know her more though, even without me telling off her most precious secret without her knowing, she would likely come out to you eventually anyway, I saw how she was acting around you before my, unfortunate match with Yang. But I will give you a word of warning, hurt her, and I will personally rip off those Saint Bernard ears of yours," Natalie jumped up with an almost adorable, "eep!" before running out the door. Johnny turned towards the rest of his team and glared at them a bit before ordering them, "never speak of this again, or I swear to the gods-" "relax, we won't say anything, don't want to ruin my partners chances," Nathan interrupted, before turning back to the holographic screen and asking Johnny, "what are we going to play?"


	10. Names

**AN: Here's an interesting chapter that will actually have ramifications on the rest of the story in how one character refers to another. Before anything else, it is not Johnny and Alice or Natalie and Ruby, Nathan gets a relationship status update to best friends with Weiss, nothing too major but their texting and talking hasn't really been put into a chapter, and I wanted to just dedicate a chapter to this. Hope you enjoy, reviews are always appreciated.**

The library was a comforting place for Nathan, the building always being far quieter than anywhere else on campus. He had just finished a paper for history when he started looking into things he used to study at home, mainly the many ancient languages in Remnant, an old Atlesian one being the most interesting to him, and the easiest one to learn compared to the nigh incomprehensible symbols of ancient Mistralian language, the written of which being referred to as kanji. Ancient Atlesian was simple because if a word had a particular sound, it would likely be written with those letters, the characters being near identical to standard english, just with different arrangements of letters in different words. The name Weiss Schnee always interested him because it sounded familiar to him, although the only person with the name Schnee was someone named Winter that he would hang out with from time to time. The textbooks he found on the ancient Atlesian language confirmed his suspicions about Weiss's name, the words were ancient Atlesian, translating to White Snow, which made him chuckle a bit. Obviously her father didn't know much about the ancient language of Atlas considering how ridiculous the name sounded in the order it was placed in, although maybe it was meant in the opposite way, as Snow White, either way, he had something he wanted to ask Weiss now, and he texted her, -Hey, how's it going?- and waited for a response, thankfully, he didn't have to wait long, -Painfully, I'm trying to get my paper done but Ruby and Yang are play fighting in here. What about u?-

-I'm fine, finished my paper a little bit ago. You can meet me in the library if you need a place to work.-

-I think I might do that, telling my team rn. See you soon,- was her last text before going back offline. Later, Weiss enters the library and finds Nathan waiting at a table, motioning her over. Weiss walks up, pulls out a chair and places her books on the table, Nathan looks over the books and turns to her, telling her, "you don't need all these books you know? The internet is an extremely useful resource," and Weiss looked up, responding, "too late for that, I'm on the concluding paragraph already,"

"Oh, well, I'll let you get to work then, it doesn't look like you really need my help,"

"Alright, but you must have had a reason for calling me over here other than just a quiet place to work,"

"Yeah, but that's after you finish up that paper, I hope that Weiss Schnee, of all people, isn't trying to delay getting to work on something for school,"

"What? No!" Weiss half screeched before seeing the humour in Nathan's eyes, "I would think you would know me better than that," she jokingly scoffed before continuing her work on the essay and finishing in about fifteen minutes. She closed her books before looking at Nathan again, who was sitting and watching her work silently the entire time, and she asked, "so what is this all about again? I don't see you as a person who just does things frivolously,"

"I can't just want to hang out with one of my friends on a weekend?"

"You have your team to hang out with,"

"Why don't you hang out with your team all the time?"

"They can be rather draining a lot of times, Yang and Ruby are way too loud and Blake doesn't really talk much at all. You were right about Ruby by the way, by the way,"

"I told you! See! People aren't as bad when you get to know them. But there was a reason I invited you here, I kinda just wanted to see you get a bit flustered, I think it's cute when you get like that,"

"Wow, okay. Did not expect that. But can you get to the point already?"

"Right, right. I was doing a bit of catch up with some concepts I used to study a while ago, namely history, and the history of language around Remnant. It turns out in the old language of Atlas, Weiss Schnee translates to White Snow, I thought it would be cool to share this little tidbit of information with you,"

"That is interesting, does this relate to anything though?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe I could, like, call you Snow or something along those lines, I personally like the sound of the nickname, and I was wondering if you would too,"

"You know, you're the only person to actually ask if I like a nickname before that nickname just becomes my name to them. It does sound unique, so sure, I don't mind it, as long as it isn't some shorthand for snow angel, I've hated that name since I heard Jaune say it once,"

"I didn't mean it like that, but, thanks, Weiss always sounded far too cold for someone like you,"

"I… right, no problem, see you later Nathan,"

"Text you in a bit, Snow," Nathan picked up his paper and one book before leaving Weiss to sit there in her own embarrassment, "_Why couldn't I say it?"_ she thought, before picking up her books and leaving as well.


	11. Sylvia and Sun have arrived!

**AN: Special Double chapter upload. Here is where we get into the more interesting parts of the story, right near the end of volume one.**

The boat ride was less than entertaining, especially since they were stowing away to get to Vale early. It was rather cramped in the area they were in, the two being stuck way too close for comfort. "I can't believe you roped me into this," one voice whispered to another, who responded, "it isn't like I forced you to come along Sylvia, and I think we're here now, time to get off this death trap," as the one unidentified voice climbed out of the box and got onto the deck, only to immediately be pursued by the crew of the ship and a couple of police officers, and they were easily outwitted by the monkey faunus, dragging the others away to give Sylvia time to escape the boat easily. As she stepped off, she notices a team of huntresses standing on the sidewalk leading to the docks, she tentatively walked up to them and greeted them, "it's a fine day, isn't it?" and the group turned to her, with one looking a bit more shocked than the rest, "were you stowing away with that filthy faunus?" and Sylvia panicked a bit, thinking "_shit, they know, whatever, no one just calls Sun filthy,"_ and responded as such, "Sun isn't filthy you racist prick!"

"Who made a criminal the arbiter of justice?"

"I'm not! I'm just defending my friend!"

"And what makes him so deserving of defence!?"

"The fact that he's a person!"

"He is a faunus, there's a difference there!"

"Is that the only reason you see to talk about him any differently than anyone else!? Are you so close-minded that even the thought of treating someone with only slightly different characteristics from any other person like a regular person is foreign to you!? What do you honestly have to say for yourself!?"

"I don't have to take this, come on, lets go," the white-haired girl turned and started walking away when another girl piped in, "I think she's right, those views are rather abhorrent and disgusting, you can walk away all you want but I think I'm going to stay here Weiss, if the rest of you wish to go with her you can but I'm curious as to why this girl so adamantly defends faunus when she hails from Mistral, of all places," the black-haired girl leaned against the railing as the other two girls followed the white-haired one, supposedly named Weiss, whilst arguing with her over something, Sylvia couldn't care less though, she needed to find Sun and make sure he didn't get arrested, so she decided to make a quick talk with this girl who was clearly hiding her faunus heritage under a bow and leave, "look, I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk, I need to make sure _someone_ doesn't get himself caught, again," the black-haired girl raised an eyebrow at this and took to making a thoughtful suggestion, "can we walk and talk then," Sylvia smiled at the girl and started walking down the road, "sure, what's your name?"

"Blake. I was wondering why someone from Mistral would be so adamant about defending faunus people, last I checked the only place people hate them more is Atlas,"

"Well then Blake, it is quite simple really, you don't hate the people you love,"

"You mean this Sun person? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yep. We met on the first day going to Haven, I asked him out about a week later, and we've been together ever since,"

"That's interesting, I'm guessing he was the person running off the ship before you?"

"Yeah, I need to find him though, he usually doesn't get captured but I don't want this to be his first time,"

"So, if you're from Haven, where's your team?"

"Still in Haven at the moment, we wanted to see what Vale looked like before the festival was fully set up, I promised to send them pictures,"

"Your leader was okay with this?"

"I am the leader, and Sun is the leader of his team, we both made sure they would survive the next week before we left, I lead team SLVR and he leads team SSSN, we happen to work together as one big eight person team a lot of the time though,"

"That sounds like the relationship between RWBY and JNPR, one big team unless forced otherwise and- oh! Yang came back!"

"Huh? Who's Yang, was she one of the girls walking away with the brat?"

"Yes, and here she comes now," Blake said before a girl with blonde hair far too long to be properly workable in combat walked up, cheerfully greeting Sylvia with a drawn out, "Helloo~. How are things going?" before Blake or Sylvia could respond, another voice sounded out from above, "I finally found you!" before a blonde boy with a monkey tail landed on the ground, greeting the other two girls with, "'sup losers," and wrapping an arm around Sylvia and talking in a slightly softer voice, "I was looking all over for you, what happened?" and Sylvia responded with a bit of annoyance, "you ran off and I went looking for you, I also made some friends along the way if you couldn't tell," and Yang quickly cut in, "you two look all lovey dovey, but I think will be coming back soon, and Ruby will probably be the one to bring her, so you two better run off if you want to avoid some classic Schnee racism," Sylvia turned both herself and Sun around and started walking away before telling Blake, "I hope we get to talk again soon," and leaving the area to find a hotel to stay in for the next week.


	12. And So Things Would Seem

**Before**

The day was pretty fun for the most part, the four members of team JANN had split up to explore Vale while the festival was being set up, but it still amazed Johnny that they would set up before winter even started and the second semester rolled around. Seeing Nathan and Alice in the cafe they agreed to have lunch in, Johnny jogged over to the patio in front of the "Hope Cafe" as it was called and sat down with the two to wait for Natalie, until they got a text from her, -I'll meet you guys in a bit, an issue came up- Johnny texted back nearly instantly, -what kind of issue?- and waited a couple minutes before getting a response, -I ran into Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Ruby's pissed, Yang even more so, and Weiss is being a bitch. No sign of Blake though, it worries me. Trying to get things under control but no one will tell what happened and any bits of information I do get are contradicted by another person. Can I get some help?- Johnny looked up from the phone to see that everyone else got the text too, and Nathan looked a bit agitated, but put on a smile and told the other two, "can we meet up here again a bit later? I think I'm going to help Natalie handle things," Alice and Johnny nodded and got up, leaving the table and started walking away, leaving Nathan to head in the direction of Beacon, where they most likely were.

**Present**

The hotel room was a bit small, but it would have to do for the next week until the rest of their teams got to Vale and they could use the dorms made for people from other schools. The two were standing in the doorway when Sun finally spoke up, "there's only one bed," Sylvia looked at Sun to find he was blushing, hard, she felt lucky in a sense that only she ever got to see Sun like this, he almost always put up an act of having no shame whatsoever but when alone, he always managed to let out any embarrassment he had felt throughout the day. Their time in Haven had softened him a bit though, finally getting Sun to confide his honest feelings in her but only through some awful circumstances, defeating the mob boss required that they trusted each other fully. Sylvia snapped herself out of her daydreaming and pulled Sun into the room before tossing her bag onto the bed and finally talking to Sun, "it's not like we haven't slept together before, it should be fine, and besides, we don't really have a choice until the rest of our teams get here. We can always go out and do some tourism though if you don't want to think about it for a while though,"

"Yeah, let's do that,"

"Oh jeez, you can stop staring at me like that you know, it's kind of making me embarrassed too,"

"Right, but you do look beautiful today," Sun put his stuff beside hers on the bed before walking towards the door, opening it, and holding it open while waiting for Sylvia to exit, his blush gone and his rather large smile back in place, as if the little moment of embarrassment never happened at all. Sylvia stepped out of the room and Sun closed the door behind her, turning and asking, "where to first?"

The dorm room was a mess, but it looked that way all the time, homemade bunk beds that looked like they would fall at any moment, Nathan never really approved of the design, but it was surprisingly safe enough and it wasn't his place to judge. It looked like a fight had just been going on before he got there, Yang was gone, Ruby was crying on the bed while Natalie held her, Natalie was glaring at Weiss with a seemingly infinite fury, and Weiss sat on the bed on the other side of the room with her knees hugged up to her chest and a look on her face that could be interpreted many ways, Natalie saw it as hostility, but after seeing these kinds of looks from his brother at home, he recognized the confusion in her eyes and fear on her mouth. Nathan looked over the situation with an incredulous look on his face and finally spoke up, "what in the hell happened here?" Natalie got up and walked with Ruby to the door, asking Nathan, "can you deal with Weiss? She won't listen and I need to try and calm Ruby down before anything else can be done. Yang's out in town somewhere, probably looking for Blake, I'm guessing to vent to, and I need to get out of here before I do something to Weiss I'm going to regret later," Nathan's eyes were narrowing the more she spoke, he responded quickly, "okay, I'll deal with her, but you both should come back when you've calmed down," Natalie took Ruby out of the room and Nathan pulled out his scroll, shooting Johnny a message, -Can you guys find Blake and Yang? I think team RWBY needs to have a meeting-

-sure, see you guys soon-

-Thank you- Nathan put his scroll away and pulled up a chair to the bed, looking at Weiss before speaking, "do you know what happened?"

Weiss's voice cracked as she spoke, "I said awful things, and now everyone hates me,"

"That's exaggerating, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't hate you for something you said, and even if they did, it wouldn't last for long,"

"Are you kidding me? I brought Ruby to tears, I pushed Yang out, I made Natalie really angry, and I'm pretty sure my words stung Blake out on the docks,"

"What exactly did you say?"

"I called someone's friend who happened to be a faunus filthy purely because he was a faunus, and in here I called Ruby a 'stupid ignorant brat' who wouldn't see reality if it hit her on the head. Why do I always say these things without thinking? Why can't I just be a good person for once? Why?" Weiss broke down and started crying, mumbling "why?" between fits of sobbing. Nathan did the only thing he could think to do in this situation and wrapped his arms around the girl as she sat there letting everything out, holding her until she could form coherent sentences again, only then did he let go. Weiss looked up at Nathan with bloodshot eyes and asked, "What do I do now? How do I get them to see me as a decent person again?" Nathan answered simply, "that is up to you, but if I were to give a suggestion, you should probably apologise to those people you said you hurt. I don't know where you would move on from there, but when a problem comes along, there will always come an answer, eventually," Natalie then walked into the room, hand in hand with Ruby. Nathan was surprised to say the least, but turned to Weiss and told her, "you have something to say right?" Weiss looked at Nathan and then looked over at the two, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about everything I've done, everything I've said, I'm sorry," Ruby just smiled and spoke openly and simply to Weiss, "it's fine, I know you wouldn't say something like that and actually mean it for any long period of time, and besides, that breakdown gave me some time for… other things," she squeezed Natalie's hand to emphasize her point. Weiss finally smiled again and relaxed a bit, before the door opened again and Johnny, Alice, Yang, and Blake stepped into the room, Alice whispered something to Johnny and left, Johnny leaned up against a wall closest to the door, Blake walked over to the bed opposite Weiss and Nathan with a blank look on her face, and Yang just stood in the room and closed the door. Natalie started looking quite uncomfortable in the presence of Johnny, who seemed to understand exactly what was going on, but also understood that this was not the time for anything on. Weiss spoke up, "look I'm so-" "YOU DAMN WELL SHOULD BE!" Yang had already been ready to beat the hell out of Weiss until she was interrupted by a loud, "ORA!" and a purple fist coming out of the now glowing Nathan, blocking Yang from punching Weiss square in the jaw. Nathan growled, "Star Platinum, keep her away," as a purple body came out of Nathan, pushing a now terrified Yang back towards the wall, Weiss pushed herself away from Nathan towards the head of the bed. Blake was the first one to speak up after the event, "Weiss, I don't care about any apology you could come up with, I can make an easy assumption that the Schnee family would raise a child to have an automatic hatred towards the faunus people because of people like the White Fang and the fact that faunus people are used as slave labour in the mines, a view of them as lesser beings would be necessary. In simpler terms, I don't think you're at fault here, I find a terrible childhood a far more likely explanation. I think I owe you all an apology though too, I haven't been completely honest with you," Johnny piped in, "so you're finally going to tell them that you're a faunus with cat ears, adorable or not?" everyone in the room just stood still with mouths gaping open before Blake regained some composure, "yes, how did you know that?"

"You're terrible at hiding the fact that your black bow moves,"

"Since when did I let it move!?" the bow on Blake's head tilts down towards her head, and Johnny started laughing, only for the others to join in the laughter. Blake looked down with dejection, before looking back up, taking off her bow, and whipping Johnny with it, serving the purpose of shutting him up and pulling attention back to her with cat ears in full show. Yang, who had been let go from Nathan's semblance spouted out quickly, "those ears are adorable!" before her face went completely red and she looked away, Ruby joked at her, "look who's got a cruush~" and Yang turned back with bright red eyes and shouted, "yeah well so do-" she interrupted herself when Ruby frowned and brought up her hand in Natalie's, revealing that she had never let it go the entire time. Yang stomped out of the room and attention went back to Blake, who was also as red as Ruby's cloak and had her ears tilted back. Weiss got up and moved to leave the room Nathan spoke, "are you alright?"

Weiss spoke honestly, "I'm just a bit scared and confused right now, I want to be alone to think about all of this,"

Nathan kept a worried look but conceded, "okay, but just make sure you're ready to talk to your team when you come back, or me if you would rather do that,"

"Sure," Weiss left the room and started pacing the premises before coming up upon the fountain in the courtyard, and a voice rang out, "so, we meet again," Weiss turned around to find the girl with silver hair from the docks, someone Weiss was actually kind of excited to see, in a strange way, because she had felt extremely guilty about yelling at her, Weiss spoke to her, "hi, how are you doing?"

"I'm actually doing quite well, no accusations or hatred this time?"

"Actually, I wanted to apologise for what I said before, I wasn't thinking when I spoke, and I regret every word of it, except for the part where you and your friend are criminals, as that is factually accurate,"

The silver haired girl laughed at this and made a succinct response, "I know we're criminals, but hey, water under the bridge as long as you at least try to not be an awful person,"

"Well I am trying lately, but it has been difficult, I was raised to have a hatred towards faunus people, and that idea was always reaffirmed when I'd hear about the White Fang attacking our shipments, but I can at least understand now that the company ran under my father is full of awful practices, what doesn't make sense is that they are starting to attack dust shops and innocent store owners, we saw a store that had been robbed. It gave me a new sense of hate, not of a personal attack, but that there are actually innocent people being caught in the fire, not even caught in the middle, but being the target,"

"Well I suppose that's possible, but we can talk about this in the morning, I have to go make sure Sun isn't lost out in Vale,"

"Why in the morning and not just later?"

"Because it's an important topic, we don't have a full picture of what's going on, and the last time that happened, people around us died. I'll see you later" the silver haired girl started walking away before turning back and telling Weiss, "I'm Sylvia, by the way, I'll meet you here around six in the morning," and she then left. Weiss walked back into the dorm building and stepped into her dorm room, everyone was already set to sleep, and Ruby looked out from her bed and asked Weiss, "are you better now?" Weiss went to her closet and got out her nightgown, before lying to Ruby, "yes, I just need to sleep.

**The next morning**

It was 6:30 according to Ruby's scroll, the perfect time to get up and get ready to train. She always joined Johnny, Yang, and Natalie in their workout, but this time she hoped it wouldn't be too awkward with her and Natalie being 'together'. Hopping down from her bunk, an unusual sight of the room around her was presented, Blake was the only other person there, and she was still sleeping. In Weiss' bed was a note that read, _dear team RWBY, I have important matters to attend to today, please do not worry about my absence, I should be back by lunch. Thank you, Weiss_, and Ruby understood, stuff happened and the day would go on as normal, but a thought was kept in the back of her head, "_what if she's lying,"_ Ruby shook the thought as it came, Weiss had never really lied before, so why would she start now? It was time to meet her friends in the gym, and she was not one to be late for anything, always early to anything if she could be.

**Nathan Darkford's semblance: Stand (Star Platinum)**

**If you've seen JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, you know what a stand is, if not, here's a simplified version that will suffice for this story and its sequels: a stand is a personification of one's fighting spirit, they generally have one special ability, but some stands can have multiple. Nathan's stand for example, can punch things, really hard, and is extremely powerful in general. It has another ability that I won't be revealing for a long while, but if you've seen Stardust Crusaders, you can probably guess what it is. In this world, the stand is the hereditary semblance of the Darkford family, every male child in the family with have a stand, much like every female child of the Schnee family uses glyphs. The abilities of said stand will be different based on the personality of the user.**

**AN: This was the longest it has taken me by far to write a chapter, sorry about that. I missed last week because we were getting ready to celebrate non-descript winter holiday, and I also spent Saturday at someone else's house celebrating a birthday. We're in the final stretch of volume one now my friends! I have completely changed the ending to this volume in the story if you couldn't already tell. The whole relationship with Natalie and Ruby started up fast, didn't it? Well, I didn't really want to blueball people with those two at the very least, but Weiss and Nathan, lets just say it's so fun to give people anticipation for that one. Most of the stuff with Ruby and Natalie comes after they get together anyway, so I thought it best to get the 'getting together' part out of the way. Reviews are always appreciated, Raz3r out.**


	13. Planning Things Out

Ruby walked into the gym to find the others sitting down waiting for her. "I hope you weren't waiting too long for me, I got a bit distracted," Ruby walked up to them. Yang started off the conversation, "that's fine, I actually needed to talk to you guys anyway,"

Johnny asked, "what is it?"

Yang turned red, before spouting out too quick for her own good, "canyouguyshelpmeaskoutBlake?"

Everyone in the room was confused, Natalie expressing as much, "what?"

Yang was still blushing insanely, but repeated a bit slower, "can you guys help me ask out Blake? I mean, I really like her but I just don't know how to do it,"

Natalie laughed, "really? Yang 'what does embarrassment mean?' Xiao Long, needs our help with a social situation? She's that special to you?"

Yang pulled a hurt expression, "of course she is, I just need some advice, or something. This is why I should have just asked Johnny, you people have too much curiosity,"

Johnny finally decided to chime in, "I'm still here you know, and I am probably the worst person to ask for dating advice, you really would be better off asking Ruby or Natalie on this one,"

Yang looked at him, shocked, "but aren't you and Alice-"

"Nope, nope, no, we are not, definitely not a thing," Johnny said quickly,

Ruby had her turn to be curious, "Why do you like her in the first place?"

Yang shrunk a bit, "I don't know, that's the weirdest thing. We're complete opposites, but I just…"

"Just fell in love out of nowhere? I know that feeling, had it a couple of weeks ago," Natalie stated plainly, "love tends to not make a lot of sense, just do what your heart tells you and it will surely work out,"

Ruby and Johnny had a different plan though, Johnny telling the group, "I think I've got an idea, it isn't complicated, but it'll work,"

Yang perked up, then looked down a bit, "your crazy social ideas never work Johnny, why do you think I had friends at signal and you didn't?"

Johnny faked a hurt expression, "ouch, it's almost like I leaned more than you there, and that's why my grades were and are higher. But this plan will work, I promise, if it doesn't then I'll ask out Alice, deal?"

Yang smirked, "deal, but you better have your best social skills out because I can almost guarantee that this won't work,"

Johnny held a smug grin in place, "it will, it is the perfect plan, I found no flaws whatsoever in my experience, making friends, helping people, whatever,"

Yang was confused, "wait, so you plan on using the same plan you have for meeting new people, and applying it to dating?"

"Sort of, the plan is: just talk to her openly and honestly about it, no special scenario, no advanced theatrics, just sit down and talk to her, easy. Now where did Ruby and Natalie go?"

"What?" Yang looked around, Ruby and Natalie were truly gone. Probably disappearing to go get something to eat, it was proving one hell of a weekend for everyone. Johnny left the gym, presumably to look for the two or get food himself, leaving Yang to contemplate his plan, it was alright, but the idea that the plan was literally how he gets through any social situation was a bit disconcerting, she would try though, hell, she didn't even think to just talk things out, everything always needed to be flashy in some way, like she was some kind of insecure dork like Johnny, or just really, really socially awkward like Ruby could be, it would warrant some consideration, but that would come later. Now was the time to find Blake and have a chat with her, alone.

Weiss had met Sylvia by the fountain at six in the morning, leaving a note for her team to make sure they didn't worry, the only problem might be Nathan, but he seemed to understand when she needed personal space most of the time, it was strange, the way he always seemed to know how she was feeling and could steal words right out of her mouth. He wasn't the focal point of this day though, even if her thoughts were of him a lot of the time anyway. Today was about her meeting with Sylvia and her boyfriend, whom she felt deserved an apology. At the moment though, Sylvia was dragging her through the streets of Vale and blabbing on about some nonsense of things like what Mistral looks like, how there's this thing called 'Anime' there, and how it's some old art form written in the ancient language to preserve old culture or something like that. They finally arrived at their destination when Sylvia let go of her wrist, it was sore, but in that familiar way like when your sister would drag you around a playground or your massive mansion that was far too big for its own good and always had these weird symbols that were much different from the usual family insignia, those were the not so good old days when that sister was dragging you away from your father after a harsh scolding and a threat of physical punishment for some mistake in etiquette you didn't even know you did. Now was not the time for those thoughts either, it never was the time for thoughts like that, she would much rather forget those memories, but they would never seem to leave her. They entered the cafe and another person's voice snapped her from her own thoughts, "yo, anyone home? Got a message, we would like a 'Miss Schnee' to come out and talk," the boy saying that looked familiar, he was the other stowaway on the boat yesterday, Weiss finally said something, "sorry, I was a bit distracted,"

"A bit, you've been sitting here for ten minutes looking all worried, was Syl a bit too harsh for you or something?" the boy looked almost curious as he picked up a mug and took a sip, complaining, "I wish she didn't always call these meeting so early in the morning, I would much prefer to sleep in a few more hours"

Sylvia's voice came from behind, "I called this at six because I would like to avoid any more casualties Sun, I think we've both seen enough of those,"

Sun frowned, "yeah, but this couldn't have waited for a few more hours? And we couldn't get their entire team in on this? It doesn't seem to be a good idea to leave people out of this, especially since those people may or may not ever see her again depending on the circumstances?"

Weiss' eyes widened, "what!? Are you going to kill me or something?"

Sylvia sat down with two other cups, and deadpanned, "people we knew are dead because we got them involved in our problems, Sun, we almost died because we got involved in someone else's problems, the fewer people that know about this, the better,"

Sun was still frowning, the conversation seemed to be troubling him, "people died, but that doesn't mean we should split teams apart, we wouldn't have survived if we didn't have each other, Sylvia, just consider some of the consequences that aren't numbers before acting on impulses,"

Weiss interrupted them, almost shouting in confusion, "can someone just tell me what's going on already!? Didn't you say you wanted to talk to me!? And what happened at Haven where you almost died!? I'm pretty sure students there for little over a couple of months don't go on excursions in the first place!"

The two looked at Weiss finally, Sylvia speaking after a couple seconds of staring, "I guess you are owed an explanation for all this, I'll start with what happened in Haven."

**Two Months Ago, Mistral**

"So Sun, what's the plan? Got anything special for our first date?" Sylvia was excited, she had been really nervous when she first asked Sun out, but got really excited when he said he was looking for her to ask the same thing and already had everything planned for once. Sun just smirked and said, "you'll see, I have a really nice place picked o-" the two were interrupted when a person staggered out of an alley, clutching his side in pain. The two ran up to him, Sun asking quickly, "hey, are you alright? What the hell happened?" Sylvia looked at his side, then looked at Sun, "he's bleeding, a lot, questioning probably isn't the best thing to do right now, we have to get him some medical treatment, fast,"

The boy croaked out a couple of words, "hide me, please," Sun took off his shirt and wrapped it around him, as the couple picked him up under his arms to help him move, Sylvia asked Sun, "do you know where the nearest hospital is?" the boy spoke again, "no hospital, just get me out of here," the two decided to comply with him for now, at least until it was conclusively proven he had no plan. The two took him to a hotel room and placed him in the bed, the boy immediately grabbed Sun's shirt off of him and stuffed it in his wound, the cloth quickly turning into flesh, closing his wound shut. The boy spoke again, more relaxed this time, "thank you, that was too close,"

Sun started questioning him, "what happened?"

"I was running from murderers,"

"Only murderers? I figured you were a huntsman with that nifty semblance of yours,"

"Well, they were really powerful murderers, and I think they're still after me, you two should leave, I can handle them,"

"Not happening, I don't think you could handle them on your own with the way we ran into you,"

"Alright fine, but I have a team, they can help me, I just need to get back to them,"

"Okay then, can you contact them?"

"Yes, I can. You two need to leave before the murderers come back,"

"Okay, okay fine, but be careful out there. I've heard huntsman and huntresses are dropping like flies recently," Sun and Sylvia turned and started to walk out of the room, when they suddenly ended up outside the door with it open, "what the hell? How did we…? Huh?" Sun looked back to the boy who was now up and walking out of the room, "you two, come with me, you'll need my help to get out of here alive," Sun stared at him for a few seconds before asking, "What's your name? We might need to know for later," "Giorno Giovanna, now let's move, quickly," the trio walked down the hallway and to the stairs, where the door opened and a man came out, he had pink hair with black dots in it, and wore little to no clothes on his torso, "shit, RUN!" Giorno yelled, as the three dashed down the hallway in the opposite direction, finding only a window on the other end, leaving the three with only one choice, jump. Sylvia opened the window stating, "I've got a plan, on my mark, we jump out," they readied themselves to go when they were suddenly out of the window, and Sylvia had to put her plan into action fast, pulling white chains out of the ground, grabbing the three of them and lowering them safely to the ground. Sun turned to Giorno and asked, "who was that guy? And what the hell was that power?" Giorno kept an eye on the door while replying, "he was Diavolo, the man out to kill me. His power is the ability to see a certain amount into the future, and cut those events from everyone's minds, he basically creates a certain fate for everyone for about ten seconds and makes it so no one remembers that time happening," Sylvia stared into the building as well and stated plainly, "well that sounds needlessly confusing, let's get out of here, or we might end up dead," "agreed, you two need to head back to Haven, you'll be safe there," Sun looked incredulously at Giorno, "what about you!? You know what? You're coming with us," Giorno raised some disagreement, but eventually relented to both of them dragging him to the airship.

**Two Months Later, Vale**

"And after that, we had both of our teams and his to help us fight him and his grunts, but unfortunately most of Giorno's team didn't make it. Diavolo was defeated but not killed, we don't even know where he is at this point, but that didn't even really matter anymore, until now, we were worried that he somehow ended up here, with the recent robberies, we've been afraid that he might be trying to make a name for himself again," Sylvia finished, Sun asked her, "does that make sense? It probably sounds confusing and to be honest, it really is,"

Weiss looked at the two, then asked, "how do you know that it's not the White Fang? What if it's not this Diavolo guy you're thinking of?"

Sylvia put some thought into it, then told her, "we still need to put a stop to it anyway, and we have a plan for it. Supposedly your company is bringing in a massive shipment of dust tonight, and that would be a prime target for theft, if you have the equipment to haul it out that is, and only Diavolo or the White Fang would have the equipment necessary, so we planned on watching it to see if anyone came along to steal i-"

"Snow! There you are! I was looking all over for you, I guess I was lucky you went to one of the cafe chains my family owned, or I probably never would have found you," Nathan had shown up at the cafe looking for her, Weiss was somewhat relieved and worried that Nathan had found them, on one hand, the more people she trusted that were around, the less chance things could go wrong, on the other, if things did go wrong then that would mean more casualties. Weiss weighed the options, and decided that it was more important that it went well in the first place, "hey Nathan, why did you come looking for me?"

"Ruby told me about your note, I waited until about 12:30, then went out looking for you."

**Half An Hour Ago**

"I think I'm going to head out and look for Weiss now, she said she'd be back by noon, and she's almost never late for anything as far as I know, see you later," Nathan told Johnny before leaving Beacon into Vale. In the city, Nathan had decided to shrink the area he needed to search to find Weiss in one simple conversation, he pulled out his scroll and called the Kingdom Manager for the 'Hope' cafe chain his family owned across remnant, the phone picked up quickly, "good afternoon Mister Darkford, I assume you needed something?"

"Yes, I would like to ask that you notify the locations in Vale that I am looking for a girl with white hair and wearing a light blue dress with a white band around the waist, can you do that?"

"Of course, I'll have them call you if they find her,"

"Thank you, have a nice day,"

"Have a nice day as well Mister Darkford," they both hung up and Nathan started searching in the areas outside the visible range from the cafes all over Vale until his scroll rang, he answered, hearing the manager's voice, "I found the girl, she's inside my establishment sitting with two other people, one faunus and one human, I imagine you'll be here soon?"

"Yes, thank you for being on the lookout,"

"Of course Mister Darkford," he hung up. Nathan started heading in the direction of the establishment.

**Present**

"And that's how I got here, so, what's been going on?" Nathan asked the three, Weiss answered, "we're going to look for the criminal stealing dust from stores recently,"

Nathan looked over the three, "that sounds fun, can I join?" Sun and Sylvia looked at each other and Sun answered Nathan, "sure, we're doing this tonight though, better be ready,"

"Understood," Nathan said, Sylvia explained the plan, the shipment arriving at the docks and the two possible suspects. "Got it, see you guys at the docks then," Nathan and Weiss left.

**AN: This has been a fun story to write, but the next chapter, or the chapter after that will be the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed this journey to the end, and I hope you guys will be reading the sequel, which I actually have a name for already, whenever I actually get to writing that, but before I start writing that, I need to finish The Red and White Guitar, so it might be a while. The title will be Our Time At Beacon, so be on the lookout. Raz3r out.**


	14. Attack on Shipment

The night sky provided the perfect cover for the team watching over the shipment, the four laying down on a crate while massive containers of dust sitting in the yard. No one was conversing as they waited for the inevitable, as the noise of an engine was closing in. An airship came from somewhere and landed in the middle, several soldiers leaving the ship and securing the area, the marks on their backs sparked a familiar feeling in Weiss, anger, stating, "I figured it would be them, they're the only criminals who actually have the capability and desire to pull something this big off," the four waited a bit longer until a human came out, he was wearing a white jacket and a black bowler hat with a red band around it, "that's weird, I thought the White Fang hated humanity, why on remnant would they work with a human?" Sylvia was confused but remained resolute, she was confident that they could put a stop to this, but before they could even move a figure stepped out of the shadow and grabbed the human, putting a blade to his throat, and the team decided now might be a good time to strike, and take the group down while their apparent leader was hostage. Weiss had leapt off the crate with glyphs already up to put herself in an advantageous position against the soldiers, even if they would see it a mile away, Nathan hopped straight down and pulled out his gun, firing off rounds at soldiers that were coming towards him, until they got too close and he pulled his dagger out, swiping at soldiers who were too slow in getting blades out, Sun dropped in the middle of a group and swung a staff around, knocking them all off their feet in the process, and Sylvia jumped off the crate and pointed out two fingers, rotating them towards herself and bringing up four white chains from the ground, two swiping at soldiers, one wrapping around the airship, and one wrapping around the human that the other person had let go as soon as combat started, the figure was nowhere to be found, until several soldiers around Weiss fell to the ground and Blake was standing beside her, asking, "What are you doing here?" Weiss shot back, "what are YOU doing here? I was on a mission friends to prevent a robbery from my company, you need to do some explaining," "later, right now, we deal with these people," as more soldiers surrounded them, only for Nathan to land by them, and launch Star Platinum out, beating the soldiers mercilessly into the ground. The grunts were dealt with fairly quickly, leaving the only one left the man running the robbery, laying in a chain apparently due to Sylvia's semblance, Sun started asking questions first, "so what was your plan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know,"

"I can already tell this is going to be fun," Sun kicked the man, "who are you?"

"Roman Torchwick, you had to have seen my face on the news kid,"

"I think so, I just needed a refresher so I can come up with some one liners while I beat you down even more, now, what is your plan? And how did you get the White Fang to work with you?"

"I didn't do that, and the plan isn't mine, and my ride's here, so I would really appreciate it if you let me go," Roman motioned towards an airship that was incoming. The ship would have been intimidating if several knives weren't launched into the hull soon after reaching the yard, the ship being pulled away by extremely thin wire, while the five were distracted, Roman was able to pull a trigger on his cane, blasting them away from him and breaking the chains, "these kids just keep getting weirder," he said as he ran off. The airship was pulled off the side and slammed into the ground, as an orange haired girl stepped into view of the five, "are you okay, do you need help?" the girl asked, in a strangely robotic way, Nathan got up, shrapnel from the blast caught in his skin, "we should be fine, thanks for the assist, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Penny, I came here with Ruby while she was looking for people who match your description," as if on cue, Ruby ran up to the group and nearly shouted, "are you guys okay? I was so worried about you, Natalie's here too, she may have driven me after seeing the airship land in the yard,"

"Yeah, and I was worried too, you should have told your teams about this guys, come on, the school gets so boring after a while," Natalie walked up, far slower than any of the others, "now come on, we need to get back, Johnny and Yang are worried sick about you three, not to mention Alice actually going to talk to Pyrrha for once because she had literally no one else to talk to that wasn't scared out of their minds that you guys had died or something, there's three empty seats in my car, and we're having a long talk on the way back."

**Sylvia's semblance: Chains**

**She can summon up to four chains from the ground to do with as she pleases, a handy semblance for tying people up and what not. This one's really simple.**

**AN: And thus concludes Enter Team JANN, it was a journey, and one I'm glad people followed me on. I hope you all keep your eyes open for Our Time At Beacon, the planned sequel to this, which will be made, I just want to finish another story first, or at least cap it off in a somewhat satisfying way. I'll see you all later I hope. Raz3r out.**


End file.
